Knocking on heavens door
by Devil of My Family
Summary: Piper and Leo's daughter falls into a coma after a fight with her aunt. As her family tries to find a way to heal her, they find out just how little they knew about her life... COMPLETE
1. The Fight

Knocking on heavens door 

New characters: Ashley, Piper's and Leo's daughter,17; Melinda and Melissa (Mel and Lisa) Phoebe's and Cole's twins, 13; Nick, Paige's and Richard's son, 11

Wyatt 21, Chris 19

I don't own anything but my own characters!

The fight

"I can't believe it! My daughters, dancing around, almost naked!" Phoebe screamed. "Mum, you're over reacting!" Melissa, one of Phoebe's and Cole's twin girls said. "And we were NOT almost naked!" "Yeah." Melinda, the other one agreed. "And besides, Ashley said…" "Oh, I knew it! This was all Ashley's idea, wasn't it?" "No, Mum, it wasn't…" Melinda tried to say, but Phoebe was too furious to listen. "Cole!" Cole shimmered to the room. "What?" "Take me to the manor. I have niece to yell at", Phoebe said, taking Cole's hand. "Ashley? She hardly talks these days. And she's almost never home so…" "Just – take me - to the manor!" Phoebe said. "Mum, come on…" the twins tried but it was no use.

Phoebe and Cole appeared in the livingroom. "Hey, aunt Phoebe, Cole. What's up?" Chris, who happened to be in the room, asked. "Chris, is your sister home?" Phoebe asked, as calm as she could. "Yeah, she's in the kitchen, why?" But Phoebe had already walked pass him and didn't answer.

Ashley sat in the kitchen reading an old magazine when Phoebe stormed in. "Did you tell my girls to dance around naked?" she asked. Ashley looked up. "What?" "Did you tell my girls to dance naked?" Phoebe repeated. Ashley closed the magazine. "No. I just told them their song was good. And they weren't naked", she said. She stood up and walked out of the kitchen.

But Phoebe wasn't gonna let her walk away that easily. "Don't you walk away from me when I'm angry with you!" she yelled. Ashley turned around in the livingroom. "I already told you that I didn't tell them to do anything! So why would you still be angry with me?" "Well, now that I am, let's make few things clear!" "What's going on?" Piper and Leo came into the room, but neither Ashley or Phoebe seemed to notice that.

"Mel and Lisa look up to you which COULD be a good thing but you're not exactly the best role model", Phoebe said. "What is that suppose to mean?" Ashley asked, now a little angry herself. "You know exactly what I mean. Or do you want me to list all the stupid things you've done?" Ashley laughed. "Oh, that would take the hole day…" At this point, Mel and Lisa shimmered in. "Ashley, we're sorry, we tried to stop her…" "It's okay. Really. And about my mistakes, yes, I've done a lot of them. But I love your twins way too much to let them do them, too! Trust me, I regret every single little thing I've done wrong and I would take them back in second if I could!"

Phoebe's heart didn't melt. She had seen he niece doing so much stupid things that she was not going to believe that she wasn't responsible for every single stupid thing her _daughters _pulled. "So where do you think they got the idea to dance that way?" she asked. "Oh, geez, I don't know. Internet? TV? Your old diaries?" Phoebe's face turned cold. "Okay, missy, I don't know what's wrong with your brought up, but…" "Hey! Be angry with me as much as you want but do NOT insult my parents. They've done nothing wrong!" "They must have done something. Why else would we be cursed with you?"

The hole room seem to froze. While they were fighting, Wyatt, Paige, Richard and their 11 year old son Nick had come to the room, too. Now everybody looked at Phoebe shocked. Even Cole knew that Phoebe had crossed the line. "You take that back!" Piper said. "No." "You take that back, now!" Piper yelled. "It's okay, Mum…"Ashley whispered. "She has no right to talk to you like that!" Leo said. "She has right to tell how she feels. But I don't have to listen to her." With that, Ashley left the room.

No one said anything for a moment. "Get out of my house", Piper said finally, angry as hell. "What?" "You heard me! And do not come back until you're ready to apologize!" "Fine! Don't expect visits any time soon. Come on girls, we're going home", Phoebe said as she too a hold of Cole's arm. But Mel and Lisa took a step towards Piper and Leo. "Girls, now!" "She's our best friend, Mum! Do you really expect us to go with you after what you said?" Mel asked. "Yes, I do. Come on!" But the twins just shook their heads. "Fine. When you finally get home, you're grounded. Let's go!" "I'm sorry!" Cole mouthed before he shimmered away with his wife.


	2. Pain of a seventeen year old

Knocking on heavens door 

2. Pain of a seventeen year old

Ashley cried. It was the first time that she had cried since she was 10. She hoped that no one would hear her. She didn't want to look weak. She didn't want to be weak…

Was she really a curse? Was Phoebe right? Ashley had done a lot of stupid stuff over the last two years, even stuff that she didn't dare to tell her family. It was too awful… But a curse? A curse! Sure Ashley wasn't the easiest teenager to race but her family had never turned their backs on her. Never! "But they would", a little voice inside Ashley's head said. "If they knew what you have done!"

Ashley heard a knock on the door and quickly dried her tears. "Come in." Leo opened the door. Ashley had always been a Daddy's girl, and she could talk with Leo about anything. "No you couldn't! You know as well as I do that he would stop loving you if he knew…" the little voice continued it's mission to break Ashley. Leo sat down next to her. "You didn't take Phoebe seriously, right?" he asked. Ashley didn't answer. "Honey…" "She's right, I'm bad influence on Mel and Lisa", Ashley said. "Ashley, the twins love you!" "They shouldn't. God, if they do the half of the things that I've done…"

Leo pulled Ashley into a hug before she could finish. "Am I really that bad, Dad?" Ashley whispered to his chest. "No, you're not. She was out of line, we both know that", Leo convinced. "Was she?" "Yes! Ashley, honey, no matter how stupid stuff you pull, you're always our little girl! Nothing could ever change that!"

Ashley wanted to believe that SO badly. But it was so DAMN hard. "Dinner!" came Piper's voice from downstairs. "You go. I'll come down in a sec", Ashley said. "Okay." Leo kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you." "…Love you too, Daddy", Ashley said.

When Leo had left, Ashley took her diary. She had written five diaries full in just two years. Cuz those two years were the worse years of Ashley's life. It had all began exactly two years ago. Two years ago she had been… "Ashley? Are you coming or what?"

Ashley was quiet through the dinner. She didn't really listen to anybody, but then she heard Paige calling her name. "Ashley, sweetie, could you pass the milk?" "Huh? Oh, yeah… It's empty, I got get another bottle…" Ashley went to the fridge and Piper turned the conversation to Paige's new job.

"So how's the girl who you were helping?" she asked her littlesister. "Rachel? Fine, she's still just a little confused about everything, that's all." "Has she decided to do the abortion?" Ashley listened a little more carefully. "Her mother doesn't approve. Says it's a murder…"

The milk bottle in Ashley's hands dropped and broke into thousand little pieces. "Oh my… what happened?" Piper asked. Ashley just stood there, breathing heavily. "Ashley?" "I… I have to go… to the bathroom…" Ashley ran away from the room and straight to the bathroom upstairs. She locked the door and sat on the toilet seat. The word 'murder' screamed in her head.

"It wasn't a murder, I did the right thing…" "How is stealing a life a right thing to do? You let the child that was a produce of raping live, why not the child that was a produce of drunken sex?" the little voice asked. "I did the right thing, I did the right thing…" Ashley said to herself. "No, you didn't. Your family would be disgusted if they knew. Your parents, your brothers, you cousins, your aunts, your uncles… they would stop loving you!" "Stop it, why are you doing this to me!" "You're a murderer. You bring nothing but bad into your family's life!" "Stop it…" "You should not exist." "No…" "You should not exist!" "Should not exist…" "That's right. Good girl." "Should not exist…" Ashley's world went black and she collapsed on the bathroom floor…

Ashley had been in the bathroom for fifteen minutes before Wyatt and Chris decided to check on her. They realised that the bathroom door was locked so she was still in there. "Ashley, are you okay?" Wyatt asked through the door. No answer came. "Ashley?" Nothing. The boys started to get worried. "Ashley, open the door or we come in!" Chris warned. Nothing… "Okay, we're coming in, so if you're naked, don't say we didn't warn you!" Wyatt said and orbed in, Chris right behind him. The thing they saw in the bathroom was just the thing they hoped they wouldn't see…"Mom, Dad!"


	3. Dear Diary, I'm going to France

Thank you so much for the reviews! I got them more than I expected. I hope you keep reading eveb if it took my long to update, sorry about that.

Chapter three: Dear Diary, I'm going to France 

_1.9.2020_

_Dear Diary!_

_Today's the day, I'm going to France! Of course, Mom wanted me to wait for a year so I would be sixteen when I leave. But no, I'm really going! Can you believe it? The whole year in France! The family there is really nice. They have a son who is a year older than me and a daughter who is only ten. But you know, I get along with Mel and Lisa, why wouldn't I get along with her? _

_Mom's crying again. She's been crying everyday on this last week. It's getting annoying, I mean, she already signed the papers! What's there to cry about anymore? I swear to God, if being a mom is like that, crying all the time, I'll never have children. Wonder what she'll be like when I go to college. Thank God, Wyatt decided to stay in San Francisco… In France I won't see how Mom tries to keep Chris in here, too. Honestly, that boy is a genius. They would pick him up to Columbia right away if Mom hadn't made perfectly clear that she's not letting him go until she has to…_

_So, why did Mom let me go? Because dad made her. He knows how upset I would have become if I couldn't go. He's the best. I swear, if there was a prize for best Dad of the year, he would have won it like… 19 times in a row. You know, since Wyatt was born. Of course, there's that time that neither Mom or dad agrees to talk about but still, he's the best dad in the world! _

_Okay, I have to go now, the plane doesn't wait. BTW, this is the last page of this diary, so I'll buy a new one from the airport. I wish I could take my laptop with me… I wonder how I can survive without it. Oh, well… I'm sure they have a computer over there. No, I hope and beg from the God that they have computer. I can't survive without messenger and e-mail. After all, France _is _really far away…_

How could she have known that the last page of her diary was written on the last happy day of her life.

4.11.2022

After Wyatt and Leo had tried to heal Ashley for ten minutes, they finally accepted that she was not going to wake up. "We have to take her to bed", Piper said. Leo picked her up from the floor and carried her to her room. "I'll go check if the Elders knew anything…" he said quietly and orbed away without another word.

Piper was about to scream. Why – why – why was this happening to her little girl! To her innocent babygirl… "Mom?" Piper heard Chris's voice. She shook her head. "I'll go check the book. You guys stay in here just in case if she wakes up." With that, Piper left the room. She looked a little un-stable but Wyatt and Chris didn't dare to argue with her. (That's mostly because no one dared to argue with her even in completely normal situation.)

Wyatt sighed in frustration and sat on Ashley's bed. "God, she looks pale…" Chris said. "Yeah, it's scary. "What the…" Paige came to the room. "We were wondering where you disappeared. What happened?" she asked. "We don't know, we just found her from the bathroom like this", Chris answered. "You think it has something to do with the fight?" "If it has, I swear I will make Mom suffer like hell", Mel, who just entered the room with Nick and Lisa, said. "Don't talk like that, Mel. I'm sure it has nothing to do with the fight. How could it?" Wyatt said.

Flashback 

"_Mom… Mom! For God's sake Mom, let go of me!" Piper was hugging Ashley like there was no tomorrow. "Just promise you'll call to us every day, k?" "Every day? Mom, I'm planning to have a life over there. I'll call you every week. Deal?" "Every other day." "I'll call to you twice in a week. Final offer, take it or leave it." Piper sighed. "Fine. Twice in a week." Ashley turned to Leo. "be careful in there, kiddo", Leo said as he pulled Ashley into a hug. "I will, Daddy. I promise." "Yeah, we don't want you back in a gasket", Wyatt said. "Wyatt!" Piper snapped. "What, do we?" Ashley laughed. "I'll buy you two Hard Rock Café shirts from Paris", she said as she hugged her brothers. "You do that. And send us pictures. And don't let that boy take our place", Chris said. "Of course I won't, are you stupid!" _

"_Ashley?" 11 year old Lisa said. "Yes, hunni?" "You will come back, right? You won't stay there forever?" Ashley smiled. "I could never do that. I'll be back after one year. Then you can tell me about your boyfriends and stuff." "Final call to a flight 756 to France leaving from gate 23!" Ashley sighed. "That's me. I love you all!" "We love you, too!"_

_As Ashley got abroad, she had no idea how much her life was about to change. She thought she was gonna spend a very happy year in a country of her dreams… _


	4. Devil unleashed

Took me long enough, didn't it…? Well I've been busy, hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews!

**Knocking on heavens door**

Chapter four: Devil unleashed

Piper was going through the Book of Shadows like 100th when Leo orbed in. "Did the know anything?" she asked right away. Though she didn't like the Elders very much, she had put all her hope on them, since she couldn't find anything helpful in the book. "Yeah, as amazing as it sounds, they did", Leo answered. "Well, what is it, what's wrong with her?" Leo bit his lower lip. "Leo?" "Let's go downstairs. I think everyone should hear this…"

Leo was worried, very worried. Piper could see that. She followed him to Ashley's room, trying to think what could be that bad. "Dad! Did you find out anything?" Chris asked as they came to the room. "I did. Sit down, we need to talk." Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and sat down. Mel and Lisa both looked at their uncle very afraid. "So… what did you find out?" Paige asked.

Leo sighed. "The Elders told me that Devil has woken up", he said. "The Devil? It actually exists?" Wyatt said. "No, not _that _devil. The Elders never gave an actual name to it, because it only wakes up like once in a hundred years", Leo explained. "Okay, well, what's that got to do with Ashley?" Piper asked. "Every time Devil wakes up, it's main goal is to kill powerful witches in most horrible ways. Usually he tries to find easy targets…" "Hang on! He kills powerful witches and tries to find _easy _targets?" Mel said. "Yes. You know, lonely, depressed, alcoholics…" "But Ashley isn't any of those things!" Piper screamed. "You sure? How much do we actually know? During the last few years, she has hardly ever talked about her life", Chris pointed out.

Piper looked at Ashley, who was lying still on her bed. "Most horrible ways…?" she whispered. "Every time is different. Devil has only one weakness, he has only seven days to kill his target, after that he falls back to sleep. So if the witch he has his eye on can fight that long, he or she might survive." "So how long do we have?" Piper asked. "That's the thing. I don't know. Only one who does is Ashley and she can't tell us that right now", Leo answered. "But there must be something we can do for her!" Lisa said. "There is. We can let her know we are here. Maybe that will give her strength to fight…

Piper, Leo and the others might thinks that Ashley was sleeping, but inside her head, she was very awake. She walked around the room she was in, her head filling with awful memories. "Yes… this is where it all started, isn't it? Your room when you were in France. This is where that horrible boy did such a bad thing to you. It left a scar that never healed. No, it's just became deeper and deeper…"

Ashley couldn't see the talker, but his voice made her feel sick. How could he know what happened here? She hadn't told anyone. "You didn't have to tell. I know, Ashley. I know everything. You wanna see what happened here? Just one more time…"

Flashback 

_Ashley had had a wonderful day. She had been in France a week now and she was feeling quite homie. Her family was really nice and they took a really good care of her. Right now she was in their house alone. The parents of the family had gone to a store and their daughter had gone to her dance lesson. So the only one in the house was Ashley. Or so she thought…_

"_Hey, didn't know you were here." Ashley jumped like three feet. "Oh, hi Jaq… yeah, I didn't know you were here either." Ashley put her diary that she writing on her desk. Jaq was the son of the family. He was quite cute, but for some reason Ashley didn't like him very much. Jaq didn't seem to know that, because he entered the room and sat down on Ashley's bed. _

"_So… you write a lot?" Jaq asked pointing to Ashley's diary. "I do…" Ashley answered. "Can I see?" "No!" Ashley said and took her diary to her hands. "Why?" "It's a diary! I write quite personal things in it, you know." "Oh, come on, it can't be that bad. Let me see!" Jaq reached his hand to take the diary away from Ashley but she backed away. "No." "Give it to me! I promise I won't laugh." "No!" _

_Ashley was about to leave the room but Jaq took a hold of her arm. "You're hurting me…" Ashley whispered. "Oh yeah? Well get over it girl, cuz I'm gonna give you a hard ride!" And before Ashley could say anything, Jaq pressed his lips on hers. Ashley tried to scream, to hit, even bite but nothing worked. Soon Jaq started to unbutton her shirt while she tried to escape. But he was too strong. And he knew what he wanted…_

End of Flashback

Ashley didn't cry. She didn't have any kind of emotional reaction to what she saw. She just looked at scene. "Yes, this started it. This started to circle that made your aunt stop loving you. This started the circle that will make them all stop loving you…" "Yes…" Ashley whispered. "It would. But they will never find out… Never! They can't…"

"They can't find out…" Everyone turned their heads to Ashley. "Sweetheart?" Piper said but Ashley didn't wake up. "What can't we find out?" Wyatt wondered. "And why?" As an answer to his question, Ashley said: "They wouldn't love me… they can't know…"

All fell silent. Finally, Piper managed to open her mouth: "We have to make her see that we would love her whatever she has done", she said. "Yes, but if she thinks that what she did was so bad that we would stop loving her, we would have to make her know that we know what she did. And still love her. Otherwise she won't believe", Leo said. "So how do we find out?" Chris asked. "Her diaries…" Mel said. "What?" "Her diaries! She has written them all her life! I bet we can find out what she has done from them!" "That's worth a shot", Piper said. "Where does she keep them?"


	5. The Truth abaout France

I'm sorry, I had some major problems with my computer… 

Just so no would wonder: the fight with Phoebe unleashed those horrible memories and feelings inside Ashley, it is not the main point of everything.

Thanks for all the reviews, again. I hope you keep reading this. This chapter will give you much more information about Ashley's past. I hope you enjoy reading it.

Chapter five: The Truth about France 

"Okay, if I was Ashley's diary, where would I hide?" Wyatt wondered. He had looked _everywhere_. Or so it seemed. "Maybe I could just call for them", Paige said. "You can try", Wyatt said. "Ashley's diaries!" Paige said loudly. And all ten books appeared to her arms with blue lights. "Okay, you couldn't do that two hours ago?" "Oh, shut up, I found them didn't I? Hey guys, we found them!"

Piper, Leo, Chris, Mel, Lisa, Richard and Nick all ran to Ashley's room. "Where were they?" Leo asked. "Umm, actually I don't know, but that's not the point, is it?" Paige answered. She opened up one of the books and started reading it. "Okay, she wrote this when she was eleven. She wasn't unhappy then, right?" "No, I don't think she was. But there's ten books to search… It could take a while to find the right one", Piper said. "Or the right ones…" Chris said. He took one of the books, sat down and started to read it.

"Oh my God!" "What?" Leo asked and sat next to Chris. "She… She was raped… in France…" All the air seemed to disappear from the room. Piper looked at Chris like she wanted him to jump up and yell: Just joking! "Raped? My babygirl?" Piper whispered. Chris didn't say anything. He turned to next page. "This doesn't make any sense", he said, much to himself. "What doesn't?" Leo asked. "There's a nine month pause after that… I wonder what happened during that time." "Well, read forward. Out loud!" Piper commanded.

"6.5.2020. Dear diary. It happened today, about two hours ago… I gave a birth. I gave a birth to Jaq's daughter. But oh God, she is beautiful! I can't believe I won't be able to keep her! The Jillers (AN: I don't know any French last names… But the Jillers are her family in France) are gonna take good care of her. I know that. Even if I know that Jaq is going to be a part of my daughter's life more than me I know that he will be a good _brother_ to her. But never EVER a dad. No… His parents admitted that what he did was wrong and that he doesn't deserve to be a father to a baby that he didn't or doesn't want. He just looked at her once and left. Just left! He didn't even say anything.

So the Jillers are gonna take the full custody of Prue. That's right, Prue. I just think she looks just like her. But anyway, they said I'm aloud to call and write anytime I like. And they're gonna send me pictures. Maybe someday she'll come looking for me. I'm gonna tell her everything. Because if this is some ones fault, it most definitely is not her fault. She's so… innocent. She's mine… for now, anyway. But two hours from now her name is gonna be Jiller. Oh God, I hope I'll be able to do a good power blocking potion! I most certainly don't want any demons to come after her!

I'll go home in three months. They can't find out, so I have to put my self in shape. Why can't they find out? Well, think about it! How do you think they would react? They would come France and kill Jaq and after that they would take Prue home. And I can't aloud that to happen. She has to have a normal and happy life, she belongs in France! And besides, I can't be around her when I'm not able to race her. I mean, for God's sake, I'm turning sixteen! I'm not a parent, even if I love my little girl. So much. That is why I'm gonna leave her here. She'll be happy. My little Prue is gonna be happy."

Everybody looked at Chris who looked back, pale as a ghost. "So that's why she was so weird when she came back. She had a baby!" "I just thought that she had a crush on someone and she had to leave him behind. God, why didn't she tell us!" Piper wondered. "Because she thought she knew what we're going to do. She just wanted her baby to have a normal life. Like mother like daughter, you know", Leo pointed out. "But she kept this a secret for all this time! That can't be easy, we could've helped her!" Piper said. "Could've we?" Wyatt asked. "Has anyone of us ever left a child behind? There's no way we could know what she felt like. Or what she FEELS like."

There was a silence. "You think there's more?" Piper asked, her voice shaking. "Oh yeah", Mel said. She had one of the diaries in her hands. She was even paler that Chris, if it was possible. "A lot more!"


	6. Innocent Murderer

Okay, now you're gonna find out everything. This is it, hoe you like it! Chapter six: Innocent Murderer 

Mel looked like she was gonna faint so Wyatt gave her a chair. Mel sat down, but she couldn't take her eyes of the diary. "What does it say?" Piper asked, panicking. Could there actually be something more horrible than what she just heard?

Mel took a deep breath. "8.10.2020. Dear Diary. Oh God… oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God… Jason died today… In a car accident. His mother said when she called to tell me that he was driving too fast and he just didn't see that the bridge had been closed… How can someone not see that a bridge has been closed even if they are angry? But the worst part is that I know why he was angry… Oh yeah, I do. He wanted to keep the baby. But I didn't. So yesterday I went to the hospital and did it, the abortion. I can't give a birth twice before I'm seventeen! But I couldn't tell that to Jason so he just snapped. He left with his car calling me with names I won't write in here.

So that's it, I killed Jason. And according to him, I killed our baby, too. But I did the right thing. The baby's life would've been like hell… I'm not okay, I really am not. So if you ask me, stopping the pregnancy now was the better thing than to let the child be born harmed by alcohol. But my decision caused Jason his life! So was it worth it? No, it wasn't. I should've known better, I should've talked with him! But I didn't, I took the matters to my own hands. And because of that Jason will meet his son or daughter in heaven. Or at least I hope so, I don't believe in that stuff anymore. God, how am I suppose to live with my self!"

Mel dropped the book. Her breathing was fast and tears fell down on her face. Leo picked the book up and read it, as if he wanted to make sure that Mel was reading right. "She thinks she killed him… That's why she's so sure we wouldn't love him if we knew", he said. "Oh my Gosh… Oh, honey!" Piper felled to her knees next to Ashley's bed. "It wasn't your fault! How could've you known? You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart, we love you! We all love you, just please, wake up!"

Everyone gathered around Ashley. "Are you sure she can hear us?" Chris asked with a broken voice. "No…" Piper admitted. "But she has to! We have to wake her up!" "Maybe we can use the spell that we used to get into your mind when you were captured by the source. That way we could go and tell her that we love her", Paige suggested. Wyatt and Chris looked from their mother to Paige, quite confused. "Leo, would that work?" Piper asked. "Maybe… But it's dangerous, if she dies…" "She won't die!" "If she dies", Leo continued. "Then everything in her mind will die, too. Including the ones that go in."

Everyone looked at Leo and somehow they all knew what he was gonna say next. "So that means that I have to go. No, listen to me!" he said, when Piper opened her mouth. "I can't die in there, I'm already dead! And I'm not only her dad, I'm also her whitelighter. She'll listen to me. Just go find the spell!"

Piper looked like she hadn't got her final word, but orbed to the attic with Paige. There she aloud herself to fall to the floor and cry. How, how, how did it come to this?

_Ashley watched as her little bit younger self disappeared to a bedroom with a boy. She was drunk. So was the boy, Jason. But no one cared, no one noticed. It was a party, for God's sake, everyone was drunk. Why should they stop Jason and Ashley from having some pleasure that they wouldn't remember in the morning? But they had no idea how well Ashley still remembered this day. _

"_Ashley?" Ashley turned around. "Dad? What… how?" "We know, Ashley. We know everything! We know about the baby in France, we know about the abortion. And no, we didn't stop loving you!" Ashley closed her eyes and few tears dropped to her cheeks. "He's lying!" Devil said. "He's lying…" "You're lying", Ashley whispered. "No, honey, I'm not! Everyone is so worried about you! Your mom, Chris, Wyatt, Mel, Lisa, Nick, Paige and Richard! They all want you to wake up, I want you to wake up! We want to help!"_

"_But not your aunt Phoebe. She made you an easy target, she started all this! And that is only the beginning." Ashley shook her head. Her eyes were still closed, and she didn't see how her surroundings suddenly changed. They stood in Memorial hospital. Younger Ashley came out of a hospital room, closely followed by a doctor. "You should rest for a couple of days", the doctor said. Ashley nodded. "Thank you…" "You're welcome, dear."_

_Leo turned Ashley to face him. "Open your eyes, Ashley", he said gently. Ashley hesitated, but then slowly opened her eyes. "I love you! We all love you! Phoebe loves you, she was just angry and crossed the line. Come back to us! Please, we just want to help." Ashley didn't even noticed the smile that appeared to her face. She felt warmer than she had in two years._

"_NO! This is not over!" Devil yelled and changed the place again. Ashley was forced to watch as Jason's car fell from the bridge and exploded. She screamed. It was even more horrible than she had imagined. Leo wrapped his arms around her. "It wasn't your fault, Ashley! You couldn't know. It wasn't your fault!" Ashley buried her head in Leo's chest and cried. She cried harder than ever in her whole entire life. "That's it, sweetie. Let it all out…" _


	7. The end of misery

Okay, this is the final chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews! I'll write new stories but at least for now I'm done with Ashley. Thank you! Oh, and I made a little mistake. Everything Chris and Mel read in Ashley's diaries is suppose to happen 2021 instead of 2020. Sorry, I should've been more careful.

Oh, and by the way, I think I've forgot to say this too many times: I do not own charmed! I wish I did but I don't…

**Chapter seven: The end of the misery… **

"_I'm right here, Ashley… Just let it all out…" Leo whispered into his daughter's ear. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I'm so sorry", Ashley said, her face still buried in Leo's chest. "For what, honey? You haven't done anything wrong! I just wish you would've told us sooner, that's all. You didn't have to go through this all by your self."_

_Ashley pulled away from her father's hug and looked around. Everything was grey and she didn't hear Devil anymore. "Where are we?" "This is a waiting room. From here I hope I'll take you home", Leo answered. "You hope?" "Well, you have to decide yourself. Will you come with me or not?"_

_For anyone else, that would've been an easy question. But Ashley found it surprisingly hard. She dried her tears with the back of her hand. Would she go with Leo? Would everything be better? It would be so easy just to stop the pain here… Just float away and let it all end._

"_How do we get back?" Ashley asked. Leo smiled. For a moment he had actually thought Ashley would let go. "Just take my hand and concentrate", he advised his daughter. Ashley took his hand. "What do I concentrate on?" "Anything at home that is strong enough to bring you back. Anything to live for." Ashley closed her eyes. She saw her mother and brothers… she saw Mel and Lisa… she saw Paige, Richard, Nick, Cole and… Phoebe… She saw them all. They all loved her, just as Leo had said. Suddenly she felt as if someone had pulled her out from cold water. She heard gentle voices… and she wanted to reach them. _

Leo woke up before Ashley. "She's waking up", he said when Piper opened her mouth. And when he had said that, Ashley started to stir. "Mommy?" A sigh of relief escaped from Piper's mouth. "I'm right here, Ashley. I'm not going anywhere."

Slowly Ashley opened her eyes. She took a little scan around the room before sitting up and wrapping her arms around Piper. "Hey, hey… It's okay, everything's okay now", Piper said. "Is it?" Ashley whispered. "Yes, honey, it is. Nothing will harm you anymore. I promise."

Ashley nodded as she pulled away. She looked around to see everyone's still worried faces. "I scared you, didn't I?" "Oh, not at all", Wyatt said sarcastically. "We only found you unconscious in the bathroom, then we find out that you could die… Why would we worry?" Ashley smiled a little and blushed. "Sorry…" "Oh no, don't be!" Wyatt said quickly. "It's nice to worry about you every once in a while. And besides, we had an opportunity to read your diaries, so…"

"Wait wait, what!" Then Ashley saw all her diaries on her floor and blushed even harder. "Which ones did you read?" "Only the ones with hard stuff in them", Paige said. "Although I did read something interesting in one book that you wrote when you were eleven. You had a crush on Chris's best friend?" Chris looked stunned. "You had a crush on Thomas?"

Ashley was very pink now. But before she could say anything to defend herself, Lisa said: "I thought he was cute, too." Everyone looked at her. "What?" "You were seven!" Ashley pointed out. "Oh, like you didn't have a crush on when you were seven. Now that we're being honest, should we tell everyone who YOU had crush on when you were seven", Lisa said, with a smile on her face. "How would you know who I had a crush on?" Ashley asked. "I don't, but I'm sure one of you diaries will tell it for me!" Lisa picked up one very old looking diary up and opened it. "Oh, no you don't!" Ashley yelled, though she was laughing. She jumped of the bed and took the diary from Lisa's hands.

"What's that?" Leo asked. A picture had dropped to floor. Ashley picked it up and her smile disappeared. "It's uh… It's a picture of Prue…" she said and gave it to Leo. He looked at it. Piper looked at it too, and smiled. "She really does look like your aunt. How old is she in this?" "It's from her first birthday", Ashley said. She took the picture from Piper and put it back into the diary.

Suddenly something hit Ashley. She HAD to make peace with Phoebe. "Hey, you two. Do you think your Mom's home?" she asked from Mel and Lisa. "Yeah, why?" "Well, I think it's about time for her to know, too. Everything. Maybe she'll understand then."

Yeah, maybe she will. But before going to her aunt and uncle's house, Ashley made a phone call to France. She made sure she was alone now and then dialled the number. She waited few moments. _"Mrs. Jiller."_ "Hi, Mrs. Jiller. It's Ashley", Ashley said. _"Oh, hi dear! How're you doing?"_ Mrs. Jiller asked. "I'm doing fine, thanks. So how's Prue?" _"She's doing great! She is such a little daring, just like you." _Ashley smiled a little. "Mrs. Jiller. Don't take this a wrong way but I have to know that Prue is in a family where she can tell everything and know that she is still loved. That she never has to doubt the fact that you love her."

Mrs. Jiller was quiet for a moment, obviously confused._ "Of course, Ashley. We would never stop loving her, never!" _"Whatever she tells you, you're on her side?" _"Yes." _"You swear?" _"I cross my heart and bones." _Ashley sighed. She knew that Mrs. Jiller was telling the truth. "Thank you…" she said. If she had ever doubted it before, she was sure now that her daughter was never gonna feel the same unhappiness that she had. She was sure now that Prue was gonna survive if anything happened to her. After all, she _was_ half Halliwell…

THE END

AN: so that was it, I hope you enjoyed it. Maybe I someday will write more about Ashley, but not in a while… Thank you for everyone who has sent me reviews and for those who had read the story but not reviewed.


End file.
